Walking Together
by ryomarxe
Summary: Go were meant playing together. But how could you play if no one sitting across the board.


_Hng is not mine_

 **Chapter 1 The Lose**

He really don't want to join some tournament. He always got an eyes of scared at his opponents. They always intimidate about his status and Go knowledge. And his father and his friends knows that, but for some reason, his uncle Sai signed him at this tournament without consent of my father.

I know by the time my father knows it, the house will become a concert with father and uncle Sai as the singers. And to think my father was a stoic person, he always loss his mature personality if uncle Sai was around. His uncle and father are opposite in personality but they are called as a great Go players. Even uncle always beat his father, they always leave some amazing match together.

But now, he's facing now for the championship. He looked at his opponent for the other side of the Go board. From what he saw, seems that he's not intimidate being him playing at meijin son. He also look like not a player at all. He just wear a casual tee shirt and loose pants. His hair has bi-color that look him a punk. Maybe the other player who played with him were looking down and resulting them to lose at this person. He's looking his opponent, he noticed that being looked like a punk clash at his personality. His opponent was looking down and look like he's scared but not direct at him. When he eyeing him more, he notice the boy was always glancing at where the audience are. ' _He don't like crowd place?_ ' seeing this he couldn't help the boy and make him relax.

"Relax, you're going to lose your concentration." He told the boy across the board.

Seem that the boy was listening at him as he trying to focus the board. When they heard the announcer, they start the nigiri resulting for him to get the black while the other is white. After some minuets of gaining concentration. He started to place the stone on the board. Examining more, the boy is holding the stone like beginner. ' _But he already at finals, maybe he got tactics but he never teach about how to hold the stone_ ' and he continue play.

The game played slowly, as each player takes 1 to 2 minutes to response. But as the game continues, he realized that his opponent is non-beginner at all. ' _He holds like amateur yet he plays genus. No wonder he reach here._ ' He thought as he glance to his opponent. ' _Well, bring it on._ ' He became the aggressive. He want to play at best, because he knows this boy also give his best for him.

As the game end, no one said anything. They don't know who won the game as the game are close to each other. They are panting because of the adrenaline of the game. They felt that the person who sitting in front is the person they looking for. They felt complete when they were playing each other. When they realized that they need to count the territories, they slowly rearrange the stones to easily count their territories.

The game end at 50-45 at his opponent winning but he got the komi of 5.5 moku, he won by a small margin of .5. He's shiver at the result of the game. He knows that the other person felt too.

"Thank you for the game" he said waiting for the other to say anything.

"Thank you for the game and congrats." Other said while bowing.

They shake their hands. When he saw that his opponent is slowly walking away, he called he wanted to know more about his opponent.

"Yes?" the other question. He saw that his opponent tilted his head waiting for him sa say anything.

"I'm Touya Akira. May I know yours?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm Shindou Hikaru. Nice to meet you" Shindou bowing at him who bowed back.

"Um, could we meet again?" He asked in hoping tone.

"Um! I love playing with you, Touya-kun" Shindou grinning at Touya before giving his email.

The two exchange email address before bidding goodbye. When, he saw that his soon to be friend walk out, he went at the room of the building to see his uncle waiting inside.

"Congrats Touya-san, as expected to meijin-san" one of the staff talk as he entered the room. He just said 'thank you' and went to his uncle.

"How's your game?" his smiling uncle asked.

"Did you know about Shindou-kun, uncle?" asked without answering his uncle's question.

"Nah, I saw him last time at some Go salon. He's good despite he hold a stone like amateur, so when I talked to him and discovered that he just know how to play by looking at kifu's at his granpa's storage house." Sai said while remembering that time.

 _"Boya, you played good." Sai said. The boy just staring Sai. When Sai noticed the awkwardness of the boy, he sit beside him. The said boy just finished his match to one of the customer as the Salon._

 _"I'm just complementing your Go" Sai smiled at the boy._

 _"Thank you." The boy looking down with a blush on his face. Sai counldn't help smile at the cuteness of the boy._

 _"Who teach you?" He cooing the boy to make the boy opened to him._

 _"Teach? I just know how to play because of I only read the paper with some game like this. I think its called kifu. It's my first time playing" Sai couldn't help widening his eyes. The boy just said no one teach him, yet he coming strong. By watching some kifu, he already as strong as Akira._

 _"Wow, want me to teach you. I may look like non-player, but I'm good." Sai offered the child, hoping that the boy would accept his offer. He of course a Keisei._

 _"I'm sorry but my mom don't want me to join so activities like this. Mom want me to focus at my studies." The boy sadly said to Sai._

 _"Oh. Pity. But you could join Go club at your school." Sai said as he want to teach the boy and introduce to him the Go world._

 _"They don't have one." sadly said._

 _"But I really love playing Go" the child smile when saying this. Sai couln'd help smile and hope that his little nephew will find a rival just like him and Touya-meijin._

 _"Ah, maybe you should play at competition! They are having one this Saturday." Sai exclaim at the boy. The boy looking at him with confusion, maybe the bot didn't know about competition and such._

 _"Actually, like other sports, Go also holding some competition." Sai explain to the boy._

 _"Oh, could I join?" voicing the boy hopefulness._

 _"You could. I'll enter you name at the competition. May I asked your name?" Sai said happily. He's having some plan to make little Akira to join so when the two meet and play, the boy could egger to join some Go lessons._

 _"Shindou Hikaru -um" Shindou looking at Sai with eyes saying he want to know Sai's name._

 _"Fujiwara Sai"_

As Sai explain, Touya Akira couldn't help widening his eyes at the information. Shindou just know Go by reading kifus? And for the fact the maybe that when he start to play the competition, it is his second play?

Sai eyeing his nephew, seems that his plan success at Akira's side. Now he wondering about Shindou.

The day ended peacefully. Maybe some shouting contest at Sai and his father, but when he talked that it's ok and he also thankful because he met Shindou, his father stopped his anger and apologies at Sai which he happily accept.

He walked at their living with a milk at his hand. He greet his parent who were watching TV and greet him back. The Touya family quietly watching TV as it is one of their bonding together when a breaking news pop, resulting him crushing his heart painfully.

" **Breaking News: two car clash together at the intersection of the highway the list of the victims are: Fuji Washim, Kasami Kou, and the Shindou family: Heinen, Mei, and Hikaru. All of them are in critical condition. The witness said that the car where Fuji and Kasami was the one how clash to the Shindou family car.** "

Touya Akira, 6 years old. Son of Touya Kouyou and Touya Hime. The protégé of Touya-meijin and known as the youngest genus played. He found rival yesterday but lose him today.


End file.
